


Breaking Free

by lunarknightz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels like he's under a spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for onceuponaland bingo fill:Emma/Graham-Compulsion

Graham didn’t know why he always came back to Regina’s.

She was a beautiful woman, and an experienced lover, that was true. He enjoyed his time with her. But he had no feelings for her. He was not inspired to buy her Valentines, or write her sonnets. It was a strange relationship, one he couldn’t remember starting, but one he felt compelled to stay in.

And then Emma came to town. And Emma was everything Regina wasn’t. Blonde. Startlingly honest. And when he looked at Emma, Graham felt a heart he didn’t even know he had begin to beat. Songs on the radio reminded him of Emma. That actress on House reminded him of Emma. He thought about buying her flowers, but settled for buying her donuts. He dreamed of a future with her. And that was totally not him.

Graham made Emma his deputy so he’d have an excuse to be around her. He savored each moment, each laugh, each smile. Emma was special, but somehow, he couldn’t break the spell and take the next step with her.

He always went back to Regina.

It was a spell. And slowly but surely, the spell began to break. He began to remember his life as the Huntsman in the Enchanted Forest. As he remembered, Graham realized that Emma was the first and only person he ever loved.

They kissed, and it was heaven.

They kissed, and he went to heaven.

The technical cause was a broken heart. Regina had taken his heart, magically, back in the Enchanted Forest. She’d kept it under lock and key, compelling him with a spell to do her bidding.

It always came back to Regina.

But thanks to Emma, he’d known how it felt to break free.


End file.
